Chelsea Walker, Reporting
by B'Elanna L. Torres
Summary: After the historic return of the Enterprise after their victory in the Xindi wars, reporter Chelsea Walker is given one week aboard the ship to film a documentary about the daily lives and challenges of the crew. However, what people want to see isn't always the same as reality.
1. Prologue

**Chelsea Walker, Reporting**

Authors note: This is my first fanfic here, so please review. This takes place on _Enterprise_ just after the Xindi wars.

Prologue-Chelsea Walker, Reporting

"Chelsea Walker, reporting," Chelsea started, adding her signature smile. "It's almost impossible not to know that just two days ago, the legendary _Enterprise_ returned from the Delphic Expanse and their mission to save Earth successfully. What is it really like up there? Now, listen carefully, I have a surprise for you. Starfleet has granted me one week to film a documentary about the amazing adventures of the crew onboard the _Enterprise_ herself."

Thank you! I'll have more coming soon. It's spring vacation, so I'll have plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, sort this is late, but I've been busy. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I'm not very good with beginnings._

 **Chapter 1- The Tour part 1**

The airlock doors opened with a hiss. Sub-Commander T'Pol surveyed the new arrivals. A professionally dressed blonde woman with too much eyeshadow stood closest to the front, eager to enter. Behind her stood three cameramen, two men and woman, frantically scrambling to get the best angle. Travis Mayweather, looking rather fed up, practically stood on his tiptoes to see over their heads.

"Welcome aboard," T'Pol said.

Chelsea smiled despite T'Pol's expressionless face. "Thank you for letting me use your ship. I understand this airlock has been the site of many first contacts."

"Yes, for humans."

"Not Vulcans?"

"Perhaps you would like a tour of the ship? Or you would like to be shown to your quarters?"

"A tour would be nice. With only a week, I want to make the most of the time."

"Very well," T'Pol replied, slightly annoyed, but fighting to keep her emotions suppressed. "I will arrange for a tour of the ship. In the meantime, Mr. Mayweather may want to return to his quarters."

"Oh, sorry," one of the cameramen said, stepping aside to let Travis through.

"T'Pol to Ensign Sato," T'Pol said through the comm system, "Our guest is requesting a tour."

"On my way," Hoshi replied. She had no idea what was in store for the crew.

• • •

"And this is the bridge," Hoshi said.

They had just begun the tour, with the bridge as the first stop.

"Incredible! All the battles that have taken place here, the first contacts, you must have some great stories."

"If you want stories, ask Commander Tucker or Lieutenant Reed."

"The Chief Engineer and Security Officer?"

"Yep. This is the science station, where T'Pol usually sits," Hoshi continued as Chelsea's gaze swept over the bridge. "And here is my station, communications."

"There's so many buttons."

"You get used to it," she laughed. "I thought the exact same thing when I first saw it."

"Who wouldn't?"

"And the helm is up front, tactical to the right, and in the center is the captain's chair."

"May I sit in it? I'd be a good shot."

"Umm... I guess," Hoshi replied. She was used to people showing more respect toward the captain, even if they weren't Starfleet officers.

Chelsea settled down in Captain Archer's chair, crossing her legs to make herself comfortable. She began to talk into the camera about the adventures of Enterprise. Obviously she had done her research.

Ensign Vukich, who was was running a diagnostic at T'Pol's station, leaned over toward Hoshi. "Am I the only one that thinks she's a little... What's the word?" He whispered.

"Full of herself?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah."

Chelsea stood back up and faced Hoshi.

"Let's go on to the armory," she said more to the camera than to Ensign Sato.

"What if we go see the captain's ready-room first?" Hoshi suggested. Chelsea was practically trying to give herself the tour.

"Of course. Let's go."

Hoshi lead the film crew and Chelsea toward the ready-room, ringing the door chime upon arrival.

"Come in," a voice said.

Chelsea let herself in. Captain Archer looked up from his computer.

"Chelsea, right? The reporter?"

"Yes," Chelsea replied, "I'm honored to have this opportunity."

Jon nodded.

Facing the camera, Chelsea put on her signature smile.

"I'm here with Captain Archer himself, inside his ready-room, just off the bridge, where nearly every historic decision made by the captain has been made. Is there anything you want to say?"

The cameras turned to face Captain Archer.

"I assume you'll be interviewing me later, so all I can say is there's been a lot of wild rumors about what happens up here and I hope you'll be the one to put them to rest."

"Of course captain. The whole point of this is to inform the public on what life is like up here in the stars."

"Well, there's no clouds to poke your head into."

"Thank you captain," Chelsea beamed.

• • •

Malcolm Reed had just finished accounting for every phase pistol on the ship, a rather routine procedure that he insisted on doing himself.

"Sir," a crewman said to him, nervously patting a PADD against his thigh. "I have the weapons diagnostic you asked for."

"Thank you Crewman," Malcolm said, taking the PADD from him.

Both of them jumped when the armory doors slid open and five people stepped in.

"Chelsea Walker, Reporter," The blonde woman introduced herself. She wasn't particularly pretty and wore a distasteful amount of makeup. Her posture was regal and it was apparent she thought highly of herself.

"I suppose you're here to see the armory," Lt. Reed said, glancing nervously at the cameramen. They unnerved him. Especially after the Xindi incident, he always felt like he was being watched. The cameras didn't exactly help the paranoia.

"Yes. I can imagine that this place has been used quite a bit in the past year," Chelsea replied. "Would you mind showing us around?"

Hoshi gave him a look as if to say sorry. He grimaced.

"Alright."


End file.
